


Clear Intentions

by Sky_Girls



Series: Lutteo ficweek [5]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: Prompt: "I'm a quidditch player, and you're the announcer, and I am trying really hard not to notice that your comments about me are becoming less and less about how i'm playing, and more and more about how I look in my quidditch uniform."





	Clear Intentions

Luna is both nervous and elated, because if they do it, if they win this match , they would have beaten Gryffindor and that would make them earn enough points to go for the cup against Slytherin, making it the first time in almost twenty years that the final match is not between Slytherin and Gryffindor. But if they don't win they would have lost the first opportunity Hufflepuff has had in years of getting the cup. So yeah, no pressure or anything.

It doesn't help that due to some potions accident the Scamander twin, she can't tell them apart, that usually comments the match will have to be replaced and for none other than the great Matteo Balsano. She trust Matteo completely but she also knows that her team is a bigger threat to his than Gryffindor and she wouldn't put it past him to use this opportunity to distract her and throw her out of her game. Again, no pressure.

"What's up,delivery girl, are you nervous?" She feels Matteo's voice next to her ear making her jump. "You're looking a little frazzled there."

"Don't you have to be somewhere else like right now?"

"Is this your very subtle way of telling to go fuck myself?" Matteo asks.

Luna rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything, Matteo chuckles.

"Whatever your true intentions were, you are right." He says with a smirk and then leans down to say next to her ear. "Good luck."

His breath in her neck makes Luna shiver and she is grateful that Matteo is already on his way because she couldn't have handled the smirk and suggestive comments that were sure to come if he had noticed. Not today, not now when she is about to go into one of the most important matches of her Hogwarts life.

Luna takes a deep breath and goes out on the pitch, following her team. She can do this.

In a few minutes she's already up in the air, her ponytail slapping hard against her back because of the wind, her eyes fixed on the quaffle, professor Hook finally throws it up in the air and Luna goes for it with all she's got, she barely register Matteo's voice describing everything she's , she takes the quaffle right from Simóns nose with a little smile and then throws into Jams hands, who catches it and flies towards the rings. That's when she hears him.

" What an impressive pass from Valente to Medina, such a beautiful form." He's going full on dramatic geek but that's not what makes her stop on her tracks, what comes next is. "And I'm not talking just about Valente's technique."

The giggles and catcalls make her return to reality, where she is blushing like a tomato.

"Luna!" And has a quidditch match to play, as Nico's call reminds her.

She let him distract her she won't let him distract her.

Jim throws the quaffle back at her and she dives towards the rings,passing Simón and Gastón and scoring.

"What an incredible move." She hears Matteo say. "Not only she wears her quidditch uniform damn well she makes it justice."

Luna chokes on her spit, and glances at Matteo in the announcers cabin, who looks totally and completely casual. Luna shakes her head and tries to forget the fluttery feeling on her stomach.

She looks and Jim and Nico who look back at her and nod.

Luna pretends to go towards Nico while Jim follows her but at the last moment, just when Gastón is in front of her she throws the quaffle back to Jim who evades Simón flawlessly while she goes under Gastón to receive the quaffle back from Jim and throw it Nico, who scores again.

Luna smiles to herself, it's been only twenty minutes and they've already scored thirty points while Gryffindor hasn't scored a single time.

"And with that amazing strategy Hufflepuff pulls ahead by thirty points. Is it only me or hufflepuff is on fire today?" Matteo says and Luna breaths easy when there's seems to be no comment regarding her." If you ask me I think it's because their star chaser, in more than one way."

Luna blushes furiously and tries to ignore Matteo, he is not gonna make her lose her focus, they are not going to lose just because she couldn't handle Matteo's teasing and she is not going to fall into his mind games.

She catches Simón throwing her a weird look from the other side of the pitch, and she just shrugs.

As the game develops Matteo's comments continue the trend and become less and less about the way she is playing and more and more about the way she looks on her quidditch uniform, making her stomach feel like it's filled with butterflies that are also playing a quidditch match of their own on it.

Luckily for her they still win the match, no matter how much Matteo's comments distract her.

The asshole in question catches up to her right as she is done changing and no matter what he did she is incredibly happy and can't stay mad at him so she gladly welcomes his congratulatory hug.

"That was quite some game, delivery girl." He says in her ear before pulling apart.

"Yeah." She lets herself admit. "Despite your intentions to distract me."

"Excuse me?" Matteo asks in slightly amused tone.

" Don't think I didn't know what you were doing, eh, snob." She lets him know pointing her index finger at him. "Trying to distract me so gryffindor would win."

"And why would I do that?" He asks leaning in the locker rooms door.

"Because gryffindor is not as big of a threat for slytherin as my team is." She says proudly.

"That's not what I was doing." He lets her know. "But that's good thinking, can't believe I hadn't thought of that myself, especially knowing how distracting you find me"

"Umm..." Luna blushes furiously and avoids his eyes. "If that wasn't what you were doing then what was it?"

Matteo's eyes light up as he leans in closer to her.

"It's called flirting and as I know you are not very familiar with the term you should really look it up."

"Am I not..." Luna clears her throat nervously. "Am I not familiar with the term now?"

"My previous experience tells me so, yes."

He smirks at her.

"Umm so..." Luna doesn't know what to say or what to make of the whole situation. "Umm what?"

Matteo sighs looking slightly defeated.

"It doesn't matter." He says and turns around to leave, leaving an extremely startled Luna Valente behind.

When Lunas brain finally catches up to the situation it sends her running towards Matteo.

" Hey, Matteo!" She calls when she reaches and he turns around looking disappointed.

"What?"

"We'll throw a party tonight on the common room." She lets him know and enjoys the confusion in his eyes. "You should drop by for a while, we might even have a party of our own."

She doesn't think she imagines the way he swallows hard and she most definitely doesn't imagine the way his cheeks become slightly pink.

"What?" He asks,voice strained.

"It's called flirting." She repeats his words back to him. "You should really look it up."

And with that she turns to go to the castle.


End file.
